Hitman
by River Tam
Summary: Kaylee Wants A Hero, Simon Wants A Change, Jayne Want's Money, And River's Along For The Ride. By: Redneck Country Gal Set After Objects in Space. KS


Summary: All seemed to be silent among Serenity. Of course what seem to be, and what are, are two totally different things entirely. Jayne sat in his bunk cleaning off one of his precious guns. Known as Vera, to those who have seen him before. Down the hall, Simon and Kaylee discuss the possibility of a relationship. Again. Of course, Kaylee has a few demands. Will Dr. Simon Tam change to gain her heart?

**Hitman**

_Chapter One: Holding Out For a Hero_

Simon watched Kaylee as she made her way around the engine room. She was exceptionally talented in her ways. Even when she was preoccupied with thoughts of a certain doctor, and singing an earthly song. It reminded him of a twisted fairytale from the mind of his younger sister River. Kaywinnet Lee Frye seemed to have her own way about doing things. A reble with a cause, if you will. Maybe a very warped version of Romeo and Juliet. Before he had time to articulate his thoughts, a very shiny girl stood staring at him with deep hazel eyes.

"Hey, Doc." She said in her usual tone before gliding to her knees and working on another problem. Come to think of it, the ship seemed to have _a lot _of problems. One of them would be shipboard romance. Something Cap'n Tight-Pants was greatly against.

"Hey, Kaylee. I noticed something different. Are you wearing Nail Polish?" Kaylee blushed a vibrant shade of red, when he looked deeper into her eyes.

"Sure am, Doc. Got it from Inara. Aint it purdy?" She was greatly amazed that he was actually paying attention. Something about today would make it the best day of her life.

"Well, it looks…pretty, pretty on you." He nodded and turned to walk away. She looked back, but yelled something back before he could actually walk away.

"Doc, if your bein' Honest, I think I might die!" She blushed again and slid under the engine to install a part. They were planet side right now, so Serenity wasn't running. She couldn't quite tell what was needed to fix her up, but she always had a problem. It seemed she only had major problems, when Kaylee had major problems with a certain man aboard the ship. Could it be coincidence? She started rummaging through her toolbox for a part she needed, when she found a note.

"_Miss Kaywinnet Lee Frye,_

_I cordially invite you to join me, Dr. Simon Tam, in the common room at seven PM, on Friday evening. Dress is whatever you happen to be wearing. (Odds are you'll be nekked after a while—Disreguard this, please). No interruptions, no fancy words, just you, me, and our thoughts. Consider it, and meet me._

_Dr. Simon Tam"_

How could she say no?

* * *

Kaylee had on her usual cover-alls, covered in grease, and went to meet Simon in the common room. She was amazed to see he wasn't there. Eventually, she curled on the couch and fell asleep. He forgot, she knew it. She was upset, and angry. There were fresh tear stains on her coveralls, and snail tracks down her cheek. _What a **Jerk**!_

"Bleeding Hearts Cause for Injury," whispered River as she walked through the hall.

Simon made his way through the infirmary looking for River's medicine. When he didn't find it, he decided to look for River instead. At that time, he went through the common room, and noticed Kaylee. He wasn't sure what she was doing there, so he walked over and kissed her gently on the cheek, then went on his search to find his sister.

Kaylee woke up when he left the room, and rubbed her cheek. Was she dreaming? She glanced over and noticed Simon walking with his arm around River's shoulder. Kaylee looked up, feeling betrayed, and left the room in a huff.

"What did I say?" he asked to River.

"Closure is a cause for pain." River mumbled.

* * *

"Kaylee?" Inara pounded on Kaylee's door a few more times. "Meimei? Are you ok?"

When she got no answer, she tried to open it. Kaylee must have been upset enough to have it rigged to lock as soon as someone tried to get in. "Meimei, if you're in there, please answer me!" When she failed to get an answer, again, she kicked the door. Kaylee must have been very upset to not answer.

Simon was wandering through the hall when he heard Inara pounding on the door To Kaylee's room. He knew it wasn't like Inara to get upset, so he asked her what was wrong.

"Inara?" Simon stood back in case she wanted to hit him.

"Kaylee's in there. She doesn't seem to want to come out. You have anything to do with this, Doc?" Inara turned around hoping he just might have an answer to her proposed dilemma.

"If I do, I'm not sure I see my mistake this time." He looked at the door. "I'm not sure I see the purpose behind kicking a solid metal door that's locked from the inside, either."

"Maybe she'll get the hint. Look, I didn't ask you for your sarcasm. I asked you to help me!" Inara kicked the door again. The resulting crash echoed through the corridors, and had Inara hopping on one leg, holding her hurt one.

"What happened, I heard a bang!" Mal ran through the hall stopping beside Inara. He couldn't help but laugh.

"This is not funny, at all!" Inara swore, and then leaned against the door. "Captain, youhave a way with words, try to get her out of there."

"It's hopeless Inara. You should know better then any of us that when she's locked in her room, she's not coming out any time soon." He took a moment to look at the door, and then back to Inara. "Especially when she locks it from the inside. What did you do to her this time, Simon?"

"I didn't do anything." He answered quite sure. However, Kaylee, hearing the entire conversation, yelled back.

"You liar! You left a note in my toolbox. It said to meet you in the common room at 7! You weren't there!" Kaylee huffed and fell back onto her bed, making a thunk resound through the room.

"But it's not even seven yet. It's six thirty!" Kaylee, feeling ever so the idiot, unlocked the door, climbed up and took Mal's hand to check the time. Then she glared at Simon.

"I hate when your right." With that said, she huffed off towards the engine room. Simon followed behind afraid of what may happen, but prepared for the worst.

* * *

Kaylee giggled. She was happy that they had cleared things up. When he was being honest, the doc was actually a decent man. She looked over at the door as if expecting River to interrupt them again, as she so often did.

"So, how about you? How is it that the most beautiful, shiny girl in the 'verse, is sitting beside me, and she's still single?" Simon caught her gaze, but looked elsewhere.

"Dad's rule. I wasn't allowed to marry the kid I was steady with when I was 18. Even if he's the reason why I got me a job on this here boat. I didn't really care. It's not like you plan to fall in love. It just…one day you wake up and it's there. Besides, I want me a hero. You know someone who can shoot a gun! Someone like Jayne, but then, not like Jayne. Know what I mean?" Kaylee was deep into her conversation, so shehardly noticed him ask her something.

"Kaylee, can I get back to you?"

"Are you ditching me doc?"

"No, I need to find someone."

"Go, but you better come back!" Somehow she knew he wouldn't come back.

"Don't worry, I will." With that being said, he left the room, and an angry Kaylee behind, in search of the master of Gunmanship. The man everyone feared, except when he was wearing that bright orange hat. The man Kaylee says "Is harmless as a teddy". The man with a rifle he called Vera, the man that had a girls name. The man named….Jayne.

* * *

Chapter one, folks. Read and Review! This is my new Series called "Hitman". Basically, Simon tries to become a hero for Kaylee, only to get into trouble. Ah, read and find out! 


End file.
